The best and worst moments of my life
by Midgrl4evr
Summary: Their senior year, May and Brendan broke up over the summer. Brendan wants to keep an eye on May even if it's from a far but as Drew and May's friendship grow will he be able to?
1. A new beginning

Title: The best and worst moments of my life

Chapter 1: A new beginning

'Even if it seems impossible a broken heart can heal."

It was the first day of school of May's senior year. 'All I want is a good senior year just grant me that.' She pushed open the doors of the school and her younger brother, Max walked behind her. 'It's good to be back.' She smiled and went down to the cafeteria.

"Hey, May!" A voice shouted from behind. May turn around, her orange hair friend hugged her. "I missed you." Max shook his head and went on ahead.

"Misty, we basically were together everyday!" She smiled. Misty let go

"I know. Why didn't you wait for me! I could have given you a ride."

"Sorry I just wanted to get here early."

"Oh, you didn't-"

"Hey!" Both of them turned around. It was Ash Ketchum, Paul and Brendan.

"Why you so loud?" Misty said.

"Cause I is." He said and laughed.

"Don't make fun of me!" She said and hit Ash's head.

"Let's go see our classes." He said with a big cheesy smile. They started to walk, Brendan grabbed May's hand.

"Don't I get a hello?" He whispered in her ear. She looked away and struggled to get out of his grasp but he held her tighter.

"Stop it." She whisper

"Don't ignore me." He said and let her go and took off so he could catch up with his friends. 'WHY!' She screamed in her head. 'Thank goodness it's early.. No one saw.'

"HEY, MAY HURRY UP!" Misty yelled. They got their schedule and quickly separated but promised to meet up for lunch. May got to her first hour and picked a random place to sit and put her head down. She picked a seat near the door. 'When the bell rings I'll be the first one out!' May smiled and closed her eyes. 'I have time for a quick nap.' But then a girl with blue hair that went to her shoulders walked in with a guy with dark purple hair followed behind. She went to May and tapped her shoulder. 'AUGH!' May looked up

"Why aren't you out there with us?"

"I want to sleep."

"Come on let's go." Dawn said grabbing May on the arm and pulling her. Paul just stood there. 'I wonder how and him and her… Even happened.' May stood up and saw there was someone else in there too. 'Green hair.. Grass?' May smiled. He was reading a book.

"Hey Drew." Paul said and the green hair guy looked up. Both of the girls looked at the guy Paul was talking to. 'He is Cute' He pointed to the door with his head. Drew got up and walked out with them. "Oh Yeah this is Drew Hayden."

"Hello." Both girls said in unison.

"Nice to meet you my name is May." May said and smiled. He nodded.

"I remember you, your Paul's girlfriend." The emerald hair guy said. "Your Max older sister."

"You know my brother?"

"Yeah he and I had a Pokémon food class together."

"Oh, Okay." May said "Can't wait till after school. Tennis practice!" May said and smiled.

"You play?" May nodded. "That's cool; I wish I knew how to play." Drew said.

"Come down to the courts. Any day you want to."

"I will." They met up with their other friends at the closest stair to their room which was around six rooms away. May tried her best not to look at Brendan. The five minute bell rang and all of them went to their class. May was walking back and Drew was walking behind her. "How come you didn't talk to your boyfriend?" The question stopped May in her track for five second and she kept on walking and enters their class room. He quickly caught up to her. "Sorry about the question." He went to sit down in the seat he was sitting in earlier. The room was filled with some familiar faces and new one. May sat down.

"Welcome back! My name is Drake and I am your History teacher." He had black hair and was quite built. (The Drake from the Orange League)"Well I have assign seats so please look at the smart board and find your seat." Students started to complain. "Come on, you guys are seniors." Everyone got up and went to their seats. May sat at two table in front of her original seat. In the classroom there was six wooden square tables that four people could sit in, two on each side. Today, Luck wasn't on May's side. She was placed to sit with Drew and Anabel, her friend with short purple hair.

"Hey, May."

"Hey, how was your summer and Drew can you take me home?"

"Sure."

"My summer-"

"Okay since it's the first day so I'm not going to be that hard so just talk amongst yourselves and in a bit I'll take attendance." He went to his desk and sat down on his chair and immediately began typing on his computer. May's table was the closest one to the teacher's desk. May let her mind wonder. She looked at the window and beyond on. Drew and Anabel started to talk..

"May?" May's mind was somewhere else. "May?

"May." Drew said

"Huh? What?" May said looking around

"I'm having a party this weekend you and Brandon should come." May sat still and in silent for a couple minutes.

"Brandon and I." May held up her index finger and her middle finer together and then separated them.

"What happened?" Annabel asked. Drew looked at the Brunette and she looked at the table.

"Ask him…" Her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." She said and hugged May by the side.

"It's not your fault, not a lot of people know." Drew got up and went to sit next to Tracey Sketchit.

"You don't trust me do you?"

"Oh, No it's not that at all. I just have trust issues but not with you. I trust you completely. It's just that I don't like it when people ask why? What happened and I don't want to explain!"

"That's true.. I guess I won't trust you anymore."

"I'm sorry, I'll tell you soon. I promise so don't think badly of me" Anabel smiled. "Wait aren't you going to tennis practice?"

"Yeah, of course why?" May looked at Drew's seat and Anabel looked as well.

"OH!" Anabel turned around and looked at Drew. She waited till he looked at her [and when he finally turned around Anabel mouthed to him 'I don't need a ride' He simply nod and both of them turned around.

"You guy's seem like very good friends."

"Haha, Yes were childhood friends."

"Haha, sure" May said and smiled mischievously.

"May, you know who I like." She whispered and looking down.

"Anabel" May sighed "Move on, you're a beautiful girl." Anabel nodded and looked at the wooden table.

"I know I should but there something holding me back.. He's my first love." Drew sat back down.

"He's not worth it." Drew said and picked up his book and continued where he left off.

"Attendance" The class got quite. He began to call names. Five names later

"Andrew Hayden."

"Here."

"Are you Jessica Hayden's brother?" Drew nodded.

"I expect great things from you to mister." 'Jessica Hayden' May looked at Drew. The teacher continue down the list

"May Maple."

"Here."

"Are you Max Maple's sister?"

"Yes, I am."

"He's a genius."

May laughed. "Haha, He is."

"I saw him this morning why doesn't he just go off to college?"

"Well He is going to college but he also wants to live a normal life." Drake nodded

"Tracey Sketchit."

"Here."

"Anabel Tycoon."

"Present."

"I have high hopes from this class." He said while looking at Ananbel's table.

"Well He was right to look at our table." Anabel said and pointed to her forehead. May smiled. 'Her powers.'

"Agreed." Drew looked up from his book and smiled and quickly went back to reading. Anabel and May kept on talking throughout out the class.

'Wow, they sure can talk. Another thing I can not believe is that the couple that would most likely be voted cutest couple broke up but why?' He quickly looked up at May and resumed reading. 'I wonder…'

A Lunch 11:45

Misty was sitting in a round table. The table could fit up to six people. 'The first week of school at lunch chaotic!' She could see people looking around for their friends and a place to sit. She opened her plastic lunch box it was purple and on the lid had a Starmie. Her phone started to vibrate and she picked it up from the table. She read the text message 'DON'T EAT WITHOUT ME!' Sender May. Misty shook her head and smiled and just covered her food with the lid.

"Miss. Waterflower." The seat next to her was pulled and a guy with dark hair sat down. Misty looked at him.

"Hey."

"Waterflower, I missed you. You never came over." He smiled.

"I'm with Ash! Please stop Rudy."

"Please you need someone like me!." he said and got up. "My offer is still available." He said and left. Misty looked at her lid. 'I would never..'

"Misty!" Ash said running towards her and sat on the seat that Rudy sat on. He places his lunch bag on the table. "Can't wait to see what mom made me!" Ash said and smiled.

May sat across Misty.

"You waited!"

"Of course."

"So far no homework!" May placed her food tray on the table.

"Same." Both of the girls high fived. Ash was eating friend rice.

"Want some?" Ash offered. Misty nodded and he fed her.

"You guys!"

"Sorry!" Both of them said and continued to eat.

"I was just kidding." May smiled and took a spoonful of her apple sauce. "Oh yeah I told Anabel to sit with us. Hope that's fine."

'Of course." Misty said and smiled. All of them continued to eat. Five minutes Anabel and Drew joined them.

"Hello." Anabel said smiling.

"Hey." Drew said and sat down. Drew sat down next to may and Anabel next to Ash. There was and empty seat between Misty and Drew.

"What's up Drew." Ash said with his mouthful.

"Not much and you?"

"Excited for out last year of high school."

"Yeah."

After school, the Upton high's tennis courts. May was running laps with her racket and so were the other girls. Misty, Dawn, Anabel, Hilda, Lyra, Zoey, Iris, Rebecca, Rafe and made up the Varsity Women Tennis team for Upton High. After three laps around all five courts, they met up on the first court.

"Okay everyone I have the list of who's gonna be playing what position." May looked at the other courts where the Junior varsity tennis team practiced they were rallying. "Number one Anabel Tycoon." All the girls clapped. Anabel smiled. "Number two your favorite captain. Me." May smiled. "Third Misty Waterflower."

"Yes." Misty said with a smile.

"Fourth, Zoey." Zoey clapped. "First Doubles, Rebecca and Rafe." The twins hugged each other. "Second doubles Dawn and Iris. Third Doubles Hilda and Lyra." All of them clapped. "Good job everyone, let's make this an awesome season!"

"First and second first court. Third and fourth second court. First doubles and second doubles third court. Third doubles against each other. A full game." Anabel said. All the girls went to their assigned court. May looked at her red and white racket with a thunderbolt insignia. Anabel spun her racket in her hand. Her racket was lavender and white with a thunderbolt insignia. All of them immediately started to rally. After ten minutes they started to play a game. After an hour almost all the girls finished except on first court. The varsity team was watching their two captains play. Forehand. Backhand. Slice. Ground strokes. Top spin.

"Wow, they are so good." Rebecca said.

"Yeah, they are." Rafe said. "We are too. We're the only freshman's on varsity." Rebecca smiled.

"Ha-ha, so what." Rebecca said spinning her racket on the ground. "Hey who is that?" She pointed to a black sports car that parked in front of the tennis courts, which was also where the student parking lot was. "It's a Kai Pa S3." All the girls looked even the girls that were playing. The car doors open upwards. A girl with long green hair stepped outside the car. A guy with black shades and green hair step out and the doors automatically closed. Both of them walk up the tennis courts.  
>"JESSICA!" The upperclassmen yelled. She smiled. The guy took off his shades. "Drew.. Jessica.. Drew Hayden.. Jessica Hayden.. I'm so stupid.' May smiled. Jessica opened the gate and she hugged the girls. Drew just stood and watched. After May hugged Jessica she went up to Drew.<p>

"So you don't know how to play tennis but your sister was the schools number one for all her years here." Drew smiled and flicked his hair.

"I was just messing with you."

"You were messing with me? I bet you do know how to play." He shrugged. Jessica looked at her brother.

"I don't know how to.. So leave me alone." May glared at him and walked away. She put her hand in her pocket and grabbed a tennis ball and turned around and threw it at him. Drew caught it with his right hand. He walked up to May and took her racket and walked up to first court. All the girls moved off the court. He went to the baseline and moved his grip to an eastern backhand. He stood on the right side of the court. His right foot was parallel to the baseline and his left foot roughly towards the post on the right. He tossed the ball somewhat behind himself to the left and hit it at the contact point with his racket. His serve made it in. Almost all the girls clapped except for May, Anabel and Jessica.

"Was that a kick serve?" Misty asked. Drew nodded.

"I bet you're the number one for the guys?" Drew shook his head.

"He doesn't play for the school." Jessica said

"What!" Rafe and Rebecca said in unison.

"Sorry for my brother he likes showing off." Jessica said and went to her brother and took the racket. She handed it back to May. May looked at her racket. 'There's someone else in the school that can do a kick serve beside Brendan.'

"Practice is done for today." Anabel said. All the girl got their stuff. May and Jessica were talking.

"Hey May, you need a ride home?" Misty said putting her racket away in her bag.

"Naw, I'm good." May said. Misty nodded and zipped up her bag and walked off the court. Almost all the girls left except for May and Anabel. Jessica and Drew stood back as well. Jessica and May were talking.

"Drew, why did you show off?"

"Because."

"You don't need to show off. You just made her feel like a fool."

"I'll apologize later.. And why did you ask for ride earlier.. Your car is right there." Drew said pointing to the red SUV Cherry T5. Anabel smiled.

"Scott dropped it off at the end school day." Drew nodded. A black SuNy K-4 Sedan pulled up and white hair guy quickly got out.

"HEY MAPLE!" All of them turned to see who it was. 'Why?'

"WHAT BIRCH!" May yelled. "Leave me alone!" Brendan Smiled and walked inside to the courts. "Your dad told me to give you a lift home."

"I can walk."

"Your not walking."

"I don't wanna owe you." Anabel elbow Drew in the stomach. Drew made a face, a face that looked in pain and yet at the same time like he was going to kill his violet hair friend.

"Drew is gonna take May home." Anabel said with a smile. May look at Drew, He smiled. Brendan smiled.

"Let's go May." Brendan said and pulled her by the arm.

"My brother is going take her. She's going to be fine." Jessica said. Brendan looked at her. 'So the Hayden siblings really are all beautiful.'

"Well I'm her boyfriend so she's coming with her."

"What you're not." May said struggled to get away from his grasp. "How dare you say those words when you're the one who broke up with me!" May said broke away from him and quickly went to go hide behind Drew.

"May, let's talk." Brendan said. May shook her head.

"Just go." Drew said.

"May." May closed her eyes.

"Fine I'll wait till your ready to talk to me." Brendan said and walked away.

"Come on, May let's go." Drew said walking.

"For real?" Drew nodded.

"Wait let me get my stuff." May quickly went to get her tennis stuff.

That night in Brendan's room, He was on his laptop looking at the picture of him and May. 'Everything I have done is for you.' Knock knock

"Yes?" Brendan said looking down at his wooden desk

"Have you read the report?"

"Most of it."

"Okay, Make sure to read all of it."

"Yes, Dad." Brendan said. Brendan looked at the blue folder and sighed.

"Come downstairs to eat." Brendan got up from his chair and threw the folder on his bed and walked out of his room. The papers were sticking out of the folder. The headline on the first paper read Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis.


	2. Just tell me!

Title: The best and worst moments of my life

Chapter 2: Just tell me!

I don't own Pokémon

Two days later at tennis practice, May was practicing her serves and Anabel returned them. The others were rallying.

"It's Friday!" Misty said and started to dance.

"Pay attention." Zoey said and bounced a tennis ball and hit it. The ball landed few centimeters from Misty.

"Trying to kill me huh? Misty said.

"No dancing on the courts!" Zoey said and smiled. Drew was seating near first court, Anabel made him become the manager for the tennis team. 'Man, Waste of my time.'

"Watch out." Anabel yelled. Drew looked around BANG the tennis ball hit him right on his forehead.

"I'm so sorry." May said rushing towards him. Drew placed his hand where the ball had impacted his forehead. He looked at her and saw that her eyes weren't on him. She was looked at the black sedan that was parked right in front of the tennis courts. Anabel looked at her childhood friend. He flicked his hair. 'He's fine!' Anabel grin.

"He's back again."

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Brendan got out of the car.

"I can't.. Anabel could you?"

"I guess." Anabel said and spun her racket against the courts floor and let it dropped. Anabel walked out of the courts. May sighed

"You're making her do this for you. When she doesn't even know what happened between you both. Why not tell your best friend Misty to do it." May looked at him and looked at her feet.

"When Anabel speaks she has a nicer way to put things."

"I know that.. She's my childhood friend."

"Aww, do you like her." May smiled.

"Idiot. I don't, I wouldn't. She likes that dork with that cheesy smile." Drew said. May glance at Misty.

"He only has eyes for Misty."

"I have told her countless times but she doesn't listen to me but as her friend I'll be there to support her."

"What about me?" May said looking him

"If you need me I'll be here." Drew said touched her hair. May smiled.

"I'm just kidding were not even friends."

"So someone who has been taking you home the last couple of days is not a friend?" A car engine started and both of them looked both of their friends weren't there. Drew and May started to run but the car drove away.

"Where is he taking her?" May asked. Drew shook his head.

"Why did he take her?"

"Our captain was kidnapped." Both the twins said in unison.

"What!" Iris said. "Who would do such a thing?" She threw the ball she had in her hand against the floor and it bounced really high.

"Let's get her back." Lyra said.

"Continue practicing, Anabel will be fine."

"How can you say that... The maniac of your ex-boyfriend took her!" Misty said. All the varsity girls were now at first court.

"He won't do anything to her." May whispered.

"How can you be so sure?" Zoey said. May looked at her white tennis shoes.

"Didn't you hear your captain? Continue practicing!" Drew said and glared at all of them. All the girls looked at him and quickly went back to their designated courts. He reached for May's hand and she curled her fingers. "Let's go." She uncurled her finger and he grabbed her wrist

"WE'LL BE BACK!" Drew yelled starting to run.

At Anabel's house, Brendan was sitting in the living. 'She has a nice place.' He looked at all the pictures that were above the fire place. Picture of her and Drew, her and Espeon, her and May. 'What's taking her so long?' He looks to the right where the kitchen is. Anabel was heating up water for tea. 'Why did I bring him here… What is May going to say?' Anabel looked at her silver teakettle. Anabel started to think about what happened earlier

_Anabel was standing in front of Brendan. She looked at him._

"_I can sense that there's a reason why you broke up with her."_

"_I just lost feelings." Brendan said looking straight at her._

"_You're lying. There's something different about you."Anabel looked at him more closely. 'She can see.. What's going on.. Maybe I can tell her.' "Tell me what happened between you both?" …_

"_I know you don't know me that well but doesn't it feel better when you tell someone your problem and also when that person can't really judge you since they don't know you." Anabel smiled. Brendan started to breath heavily. 'Calm down.. She can't know!' Anabel placed her hand behind his back trying to soothe him. _

"_Don't touch me!" Brendan yelled stepping away._

"_What's wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing that concerns you!" Brendan breathing was going back to normal. _

"_Maybe I can help you."_

"_Nobody can." Brendan whispered._

"_Can I-"_

"_Get in the car." Brendan said and went to the driver's side and opened the door and quickly got in. Anabel went to the passenger's side and got in as well._

The teakettle started to whistle. Anabel shook her head and turned off the fire. She went to get two teacups out from the cabinets.

In Drew's car, they were on the way to Brendan's house. May was looking at her cell phone screen. 'Anabel, text me!" Drew quickly glanced at May and he saw her worried face but was she worried about Anabel or the reason why Brendan choose to drive away with their friend?

"Turn a left here." May said. Drew took a left when he reached the corner. "The fifth house." Drew looked around and noticed that May's house was not too far from here. Drew stopped right in front of the fifth house. As soon as the car stopped, May unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door. She quickly got out and ran to the door and rung the bell. She looked at the street. 'His car isn't here.. Hopefully nobody is home. She waited thirty seconds and turned around. The door opened. 'Now I won't look like a fool'

"Oh May it's so good to see you." A woman with black raven hair said. 'Dang it.' May turned around.

"Hi, Mrs. Birch, I was wondering if Brendan was here."

"No, He isn't I thought he was going to pick you up."

"Oh, we must have missed each other."

"Probably, do you need him for something?" She said looking at the black sport car.

"Yeah, I'll try calling his cell phone again. Thanks." May said and turned around.

"Bye May. I'm so happy that both of are still friends."

"Oh course, we've know each other for so long why would we let this bump stop us from being friends?"

"Take care." She stepped back inside and closed the door. Drew got out from the car.

"Hurry. I think I know where they are."

"Where?"

"Anabel's House."

"Let's go." May said running to his car.

Anabel's House, Both of them were sitting down. Anabel sipped her tea. Brandon just looked at the teacup that he was holding.

"I know we didn't come to your house just to drink tea." Anabel took a quick sip.

"Well I know why we're here and so do you. So just spit it out."

"I don't even know you!" Brendan said placing the cup on the coffee table.

"You stood here this long it's obvious that you want to tell me." Brendan took a deep breath.

"It's been a year.." His throat was starting to tighten.. The words didn't want to come out. 'I have to.. I'll feel better.' "A year ago… I was.. Diagnosed with.. Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis."

Anabel looked at Brendan.

"Amyotrophic Lateral sclerosis… What is that?" Brendan smiled.

"It's a disease that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

"That doesn't explain to me what it is."

"What the point in telling you."

"Maybe I can help."

"There is no cure!"

"But still may-"

"No there isn't a cure! There's no way I'm going to live for more than two years. I can already feel myself getting weaker." He said holding his other arm's wrist.

"Brendan does May know about this?" He shook his head.

"Why!"

"May doesn't need to be bother with something-"

"What! No!" Anabel said quickly standing up and slammed her teacup against the floor. Brendan flinched. "I'm so sorry." Anabel said looking down at her shatter teacup. Brendan got up and started to pick up the pieces. "No don't pick it up." Anabel said and was going to help but Brendan quickly looked at her.

"Get a rag." Anabel nodded and ran to the kitchen. Brendan smiled. 'This girl is funny'

Inside Drew's car, May was sitting in the passenger's seat. 'What could they be doing at Anabel's house?' She imagine them talking. Brendan making her purple hair friend smile. Anabel smiling a radiant smile. May clenched her fist. 'I still have feeling for him.' May put one of her hands over her face.

"You're over thinking things." Drew said.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, You are Anabel is not the kind of girl who falls in love in a split second."

"He has a lovely smile, he can make anyone smile, laugh-" Drew drove closer to the sidewalk and stepped on the brakes. "What the heck." He glanced at her. She was looking at the car's floor.

"I thought you hated him. You've been avoiding him. Our friend left with him and you're worried if she will like him."

"It's because I still like him." May said looking up at him.

"Haven't you heard before it's not right to tell other guys who you like?"

"Sorry."

"Let me help you." Drew said grabbing her arm and slowly moved toward her hand. He made both of their fingers interlock. "I know we barely know each other but I have fallen in like with you." May looked at him. He looked sincere. She knew that with him she wouldn't be hurt.. But she had not yet truly fallen out of love with Brendan. May got out of Drew's grip.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and unclipped the seat belt. She opened the door.

"Don't go." She dared not to look at him and got out the car. She closed the door and waited for cars to pass. She quickly ran to the other side. Drew put his hands on the car wheel and stepped on the gas. May heard a screech. May looked back. 'He's gone.. I hope he doesn't hate me.'

His phone started to vibrate. He reached into his pocket and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Drew, it's me Anabel come to my house!"

"I'll be there in five."

"Okay." She hanged up. 'Damn women.. Always telling me what to do.' His phone started to vibrate. He looked at the screen. It was a text message from May. He threw his phone on the passenger's seat. 'I can't believe I told her my feelings.. I can't believe I actually confess.'

"May Maple.. I take this challenge." He smiled to himself.

May was looking at the sidewalk. She was holding her phone in her hands. Her phone started to ring. She immediately answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey it's me Misty."

"Oh." She said with a bit of disappointment in her voice. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted me to bring you stuff to your house or what?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay, I'll be there in two hours."

"Going to Ash's house?"

"Yep."

"Have fun."

"Thank you. Bye." Both of them hung up. 'Augh.. May why are you so stupid.' May smacked herself in the face.

"Are you okay?" May looked and smiled at the navy hair guy. "Sis, you're so weird." She smiled and noticed the two bags that he was holding.

"Let me help you." She said putting away her cell phone.

"Its fine I can do it." Both of them started to walk towards the direction of their house.

"Max, I love you." May said and hugged her brother quickly.

"Sure." He said looking at her left arm's wrist. He saw that she still was wearing the bracelet. A bracelet with charms that were Pokeballs. "Why do you still wear that?" Max pointed at the bracelet.

"The two most special men in my life gave it to me." May said looking at it.

"Throw it away. I'll work hard to buy you a better one." May shook her head. "I have a job at Upton University I can buy you one."

"No!"

"Just throw it away or sell it."

"No, it was a gift from you and Brendan."

"Exactly for that reason it should be thrown or sold."

"Stop please.. It would be a waste to get a new one."

"Augh! Fine." He looked at his sister. 'It looks like her mind is somewhere else.'

"May is everything alright?"

"Yeah, of course." May smiled. He glared at her and pinched her cheek. "Tell me!"

"Never." May said smiling while he was pinching her cheeks.

"Is it Brendan?"

"Maybe." He slowly started to let go of her cheeks. He sighed.

"Tell me." 'He needs to leave her alone! To think I use to look up to him.'

"I'll tell you when we get home." Max nodded. Both of them kept on walking.

Roughly ten minutes later, Maple's house. The siblings were putting away their groceries. Max took out his phone and turned it on and placed it on the kitchen countertop. Max went back to place stuff in the cabinets. May grabbed her brother's cell phone and waited for it to turn on.

"Let me know if I got any miss calls or messages."

"Yes sir." May said playfully. The screen turned on and started to update. The screen read five missed calls and ten new messages. "My brother is Mr. popular." Max quickly grabbed his phone. "Hey!" May saw her brother touching the screen. 'Man there's a girl who wants to take my precious brother away!' May went next to her brother and looked over his shoulder.

"I got to go." Max said and quickly put his phone back in his pocket.

"Where you going?"

"Somewhere." He said walking out of the kitchen to the living room and towards the door. May followed him.

"Where?"

"No-" He said putting on his shoes.

"Please."

"Anabel's." May looked at her brother. He had his two shoes on.

"Have fun." May said and smiled. He nodded and opened the door and walked outside and closed the door behind him. 'What is she up to?' May looked at the door and quickly turned around.

Midgrl4evr:

Last time I didn't write anything at the end so how has everyone been?

Hope you guys like and review! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The best and worst moments of my life

Chapter 3: I don't want to!

At the Maple's house around 7, May was in her room waiting for her brother's return. 'Why did he go to Anabel's house? Why did he have to be all secretive? Hmm I should have forced him to take me!' May looked at her laptop screen.

"Augh!" May stood up and sat on her bed. "When are you going to return?" May looked at her tennis bag that Misty returned back to her. She walk towards her tennis bag and swung it over her shoulder. May smiled. 'I need to clear my mind' She walked to her bedroom door. She quickly glanced at her laptop and exited her room. On her laptop there was a picture of her and Brendan sitting on a bench. Both of them were smiling.

Anabel's house, Brendan and Anabel were in her living room there was an awkward silence. 'augh! Max needs to hurry up!' Anabel looked at Brendan. 'It's so weird.' Brendan looked up and smiled, she smiled back. 'Hurry'

"He's not gonna come." Brendan said and stood up. "Even if he does come the second he sees that it's for me he won't want to help."

"Just let me talk to him."

"IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK." Brendan yelled. Anabel gulped. He looked at her. 'Man I just scared the one person that is willing to help me.' "I'm sorry." He whispered

"It's fine. Don't worry." Anabel said in a low voice. Ding Dong. Brendan walked to the door and opened it. Max looked at Brendan and then at Anabel.

"Whats going on?" Max asked.

"I was just leaving." Brendan said.

"No you weren't." Anabel said.

"Yes, I was."

"Anabel, what's going on?"

"Max, we are going to need your help."

"We? As in him and you?" Anabel nodded. 'He's not going to want to help' Brendan looked at the white walls.

"I'll help for your sake." Max said while looking at Anabel.

"Thank you. Come on let's not just stand near the entrance." 'He agreed for now.. but once he finds out the whole story he won't.'

Outside the Maple's house, May was hitting tennis balls against the garage's door. Forehand, back and slice. Then it slowly rolled back to her. She bends down to grab it and stood up immediately. She looked at the ball and throws the ball over the garage. BEEP BEEP May looked around and spotted a black sport car. She rolled her eyes. The car's window rolled down.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" May said looking at the green hair guy.

"Funny, go get it."

"I refuse to." May said. The car door opened. He walked towards May.

"I'm sorry about earlier but at the same time I am not because I did no wrong in expressing my feelings."

"Arrogant." May muttered under her breath. She looked at her racket 'Augh! I'm so stupid! Why did I think he would be better?'

"May, please accept me." Drew said and smiled.

"Give me time to think." May said and turned away and started to walk away but before she could get very far Drew grabbed her by the arm.

"You probably think I'm playing but I'm not." He said and let go. "Get inside." She did not look back.

"I need to get my tennis balls first."

"I'll get them for you. Just go inside."

"I can get-"May said while turning around. Drew interrupted her.

"Just go." Drew said. May turned around and walked to the house's front door.

"Thank you." May said and opened the door. She walked inside and closed the door behind her.

"Man, she's changing me very quickly. Maybe she has the effect on people. Well time to go pick them up. Drew said while starting on his search for May's tennis balls.

Back at Anabel's house,

All three of them were sitting in her living room. "It's impossible to cure him." Max said and glanced at Brendan. "There is nothing that I can do."

"Is there really nothing you can do?" Anabel whispered.

"To my knowledge."

"What about the research that you are working on." Anabel said with hope in her voice.

"Exactly it is research." Max said

"What if it's meant for Brendan?"

"What research?"Brendan asked. 'Research? How come I never heard of it?' Max and Anabel were still talking. "If it's something, I'm willing to try it."

"Brendan, it's just research. Even if it was for Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis I would have to research in depth to make sure it would even do anything."

"I would do anything for just a couple more years."

"Fine but I'm going to May about this."

"NO!" Both Brendan and Anabel said in unison.

"What? Don't tell me she doesn't know." Max glared at Brendan and then smiled deviously. "Is the reason you broke up with her?" Brendan took in a deep breath.

"Yes."He said with no hesitation. Max quickly stood up.

"You are so stupid. I am not going to help you until you tell her!" Max said and walked out furiously and slammed the door. Anabel winced at the sound. Anabel bit her lip.

"What are we going to do now?" Anabel said. Brendan ran after Max. The door slammed once again. Anabel closed her eyes. "My poor door."

"Max, wait up!" Brendan yelled. Max was opening his door but Brendan held the door.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Is that all you can say even if it was your saying it to the wrong person."

"I-"

"You need to tell her, she cares about you!" Brendan scoffed

"Please, lately she's been hanging out with Drew." Brendan said and took off his hand from Max's car.

"I'm pretty sure she still has feelings." Max said and closed the door and started the car. Brendan stepped away. Max quickly drove off. 'Tell May?'

The following morning, May opened the front door of her house and saw tennis balls in the corner. She smiled to herself and quickly put them in her bag. Max walked out as well.

"Ready?" Max said and walked to his metallic black car.

"Yes."

Upton University, Professor Maple's lab. All morning the only thing that passed through Max's head were the events that had happen the previous day. _Please, lately she's been hanging out with Drew. '_Drew..' Max was taking quick notes on the Petri dish. Beep. Max drew his attention to the door. Her beautiful green hair was in a long braid. She had emerald eyes to match and a kind smile.

"Hello Doctor Hayden."

"Hi Doctor Maple, How are you?" The green hair said.

"I'm good. How about you?

"Tired, Last night my brother Drew was complaining to me about this girl he likes." Jessica said and smiled. "He is so cute!" Jessica glanced at his clip board. "Let me see when you're done."

"Of course." Both of them started to walk around. "He didn't tell me who it was but I know who it is."

"Who?" 'Girls sure can talk…' Max said half paying attention.

"May… Your little sister." Jessica snapped her fingers when she realized it was her co-workers sister. The second he heard his sisters name she gained his full attention

"My sister?" Max said pointing to himself with his pen. She nodded." Drew, the one who has been taking her home the last few days?" She nodded once again. "I need to excuse myself." Max said and put his clipboard away.

"Where are you going?" He did not response and she decided to follow him

At Upton high's tennis courts. Running always helped May to clear her mind. She was pacing herself. Saturday morning practice was over. The team already left to get ready for Anabel's Party later. Drew walked in and waited for her to come her way. When she was about to pass he got in her way but she try to evade him by moving to the opposite side but he quickly grabbed her by the arm.

"You and I are going to Anabel's party as a couple. Okay? Drew said with smiled.

"I don't-" May said.

"You're going with me!" Drew said with anger in his voice.

"I refuse." May used her free hand to get free from him but he quickly let go and pinned her against the tall fence. A black SuNy K-4 Sedan drove in. Drew snickered.

"May I want to be your only one." Drew said and placed a kissed on her forehead and then gave her gentle kiss. 'Why is he so gentle now?' May's face was turning red. 'What am I thinking?' Brendan looked from inside his car. 'It's so obvious what they are doing… She's no longer is mine.' He started to reverse and quickly drove. Drew broke the kiss.

"Let's go." He said holding her hand. May was blushing. She looked at the ground so he would not notice. "Let's go buy you clothes for Anabel's party." He said with a grin. She followed obediently. She knew nothing she said or did would make him change his mind. He was what she called 'Stubborn'

Max and Jessica were inside of Max's car. Jessica was looking at her cell phone's screen.

"So why exactly are we going to see them?"

"Even though I hate Brendan for what he did. May still deserves to know the truth."

"The truth?" Jessica asked confused and looked at Max.

"Umm.. It's nothing." Max said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Drew won't return my texts."

"It's okay. They are probably at the courts."

"Oh okay." Jessica said nodding. 'Brendan, the captain of the tennis team what's wrong with him?' Five minutes later they arrived near the tennis courts but they could see that no was there so they just drove by.

"Where could they be?" Max whispered.

"Getting ready for Anabel's party." Max nodded.

"I guess we'll just see them there. Where would you like me to drop you off? Or do you want to go back the lab?" Jessica placed her hand on her chin. She was in her thinking position or what Drew likes to call her scheming position and Max knew it oh to well.

Fifteen minutes later, Brendan was parked in front of Anabel's house. He stood in his car 'I shouldn't bother her she's probably preparing for later. She not even a friend and I'm coming to her after seeing… That.' Brendan thought while quickly seeing the image of his ex-girlfriend being kissed by Drew. 'I shouldn't have let her go.' There was a knock on his window. Brendan quickly glanced and then realized it was Anabel He pressed the button so the window could go down.

"What are you doing here?" Brendan asked. Anabel smiled.

"I should be the one asking you that question."

"Haha that's true."

"Come on in."Brendan nodded. "There's something on your mind I can feel it."

"Don't worry about it." Brendan said looking straight at her.

"I know the biggest secret you're keeping from your friends. What's wrong with telling me what going on."

"Fine." Brendan said turning his car keys and taking it out. He grabbed the handle and Anabel moved. He opened the door and quickly got out.

"How about the window?" Anabel asked. Brendan looked back.

"Dang it." Brendan said glaring at her. "Now you tell me!"

"I'm sorry gosh!" Anabel said and looked away and grinned.

"Let's just go."

"Okay but because I'm listening to your problem you're going to have to help me tidy up the place." Anabel said and started to walk with Brendan not too far behind.

"WHAT! What's the point! It's going to be a mess in the end."

"My house needs to be presentable." Brendan rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Both of them headed to the front door of the house.

Midgrl4evr: Tada! Here's the third chapter. Please review!

I know it took a while… Sorry

Hmm… How can Max drive and May cannot?


End file.
